The long-term objective of this proposal is to combine two mass spectrometry-based analytical approaches, bioreactive mass spectrometer probes and surface plasmon resonance biomolecular interaction analysis mass spectrometry, into one unified technique for biomolecular characterization (termed "Biosensor Chip Mass Spectrometry"). In order to accomplish this objective, it will be necessary to investigate and optimize different surface derivatization chemistries, find working combinations of enzymes/chemicals for modification of analytes, develop new analytical strategies, and perfect sample preparation techniques used during analysis. Thus, the specific aims of the proposal are to investigate these aspects of biosensor chip mass spectrometry, and in the process develop methods nd protocols needed for routine application. Initial research will investigate surface amplification chemistries and various enzyme combinations designed for protein sequence elucidation, At the same time, methods for optimizing biosensor control and mass spectrometry sample preparation will be developed. Later research will investigate various enzyme combinations designed for viewing protein higher-order structure and for analysis of post-translational modifications. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE